Ahuyentando las sombrs
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: RPF. CrissColfer. Leves spoilers 3x17. La semana de grabación de "Dance with somebody" es una de las semanas más largas de la vida de Chris. Universo de "Old Married Couple".


Fandom: Glee RPF  
**Personajes:** Chris Colfer. Darren Criss  
**Parejas:** CrissColfer  
**Rating:** PG  
**Tabla:** 24 horas  
**Prompt:** _21:00 Ahuyentando las sombras_  
**Summary:** La semana de grabación de _Dance with somebody_ es una de las semanas más largas de la vida de Chris Colfer.  
**Extensión:** 3309 palabras  
**Advertencias:** **Spoilers 3x17**. Tengo la absoluta certeza de que este fic no tiene ningún sentido.  
**Notas: **Esto empezó como _qué siente Darren grabando el 3x17 y qué siente Chris de lo que siente Darren_. Aparentemente, me he vuelto incapaz de escribir a estos dos. Siento que me la pasé dando vueltas, que no tiene mucho sentido, que es insípido y OoC (sea lo que sea que signifique eso en el RPF). Y al final decidí terminarlo porque tenía la sensación de que seguirlo sólo iba a provocar que continuase decayendo. Anyway. Universo de _Old Married Couple. _  
**Dedicatoria:** A mi Kurt, mi Rachel, mi Cooper, mi Margaret!dog aka:_ #misseresdelamal_, porque junto con tres o cuatro personas más, son lo único que verdaderamente me mantiene en este fandom insano.

* * *

La semana que les toma filmar _Dance with somebody_ es, sin lugar a dudas, una de las semanas más largas de la vida de Chris.

Por supuesto que es todo lo que venía deseando y pidiendo sin ninguna clase de rodeos desde hace un buen tiempo atrás- y Chris es consciente de que, al menos en _este_ ámbito, lo que quiere, lo tiene. Quizás los dramas románticos no sean en general su fuerte ni de su agrado, pero está en _Glee_, y sabe que las opciones para el desafío son contadas con los dedos- ya le duelen las mejillas de lo mucho que ha tenido que sonreír estúpidamente, y se ha quedado sin lágrimas de todo lo que ha tenido que llorar en la temporada pasada, así que no, _eso_ no cuenta como un desafío. Chris es consciente de que quizás un drama romántico no sea lo mejor que se pueda pedir en cuanto a intentar cosas nuevas, pero es nuevo para él, y siempre está dispuesto a atacar los desafíos con voluntad y buen humor.

(Además, Chris quiere mucho, muchísimo, a Kurt y Blaine, diga lo que diga la prensa y aunque intenten tergiversar sus palabras los difamadores, y como los quiere, y sabe que representan mucho, muchísimo, para alguna gente, Chris quiere que sean reales, que tengan dimensiones, que se equivoquen y aprendan de sus errores y aprendan a resolver las diferencias, que hablen, que crezcan, que se enriquezcan. Chris los quiere, y como los quiere, prefiere que le cuenten una historia imperfecta de dos personas que se equivocan y pueden salir adelante a pesar de sus errores, de dos personas que se aman, pero que demuestran que el amor no lo es todo y no siempre alcanza, que al final del día la comunicación, y el afecto, y la confianza, y el sexo, son casi, casi, tan importantes como el amor. Chris preferiría eso antes que una historia de cuentos de hadas cualquier día de su vida.)

Con lo que Chris no contaba, y esa es indiscutiblemente la falla de su plan, era con Darren.

O bueno, sí, porque definitivamente sería complicado contar la historia de dos personas, sin Darren, pero Chris no contaba con que Darren se lo tomase tan mal.

Lo cual, viéndolo en retrospectiva, fue un poco estúpido de su parte, porque para Darren Criss no existen los grises, y todo se lo toma o muy mal o muy bien.

Darren, como Blaine, está fantástico mientras graban el episodio. La proporción exacta de rabia y de tristeza y de dolor y de culpa y de sentimientos encontrados que no deja aflorar a la superficie. Las lágrimas constantes en los lagrimales, que hacen que sus ojos hazel parezcan imposiblemente verdes, pero que nunca deja salir a la superficie, porque la idea precisamente es _reprimir, y reprimir, y reprimir_. Los tonos de voz, las inflexiones, los gestos, las miradas. Mirar a Blaine _duele_, y en realidad Chris sabe que es algo en lo que Darren viene trabajando hace varios capítulos, pero no por eso deja de sorprenderlo. Chris siempre supo que Darren era un buen actor, pero lo que está haciendo en este capítulo simplemente hace que le den escalofríos.

El problema es que mirar a Darren _también_ duele.

Darren se pasa la semana que graban el episodio en un espantoso silencio y si hay una señal de que hay algo que va _mal_ con Darren Criss, es la falta de música constante a su alrededor.

Chris sabe que Darren internaliza, que Darren empatiza tanto con Blaine que muchas veces esa relación borda en lo peligroso, tanto para el actor como para el personaje, y qué estúpido de su parte no haber previsto que a Darren iba a sentarle tan mal esta trama.

Chris hace lo que puede. Darren está callado, y a Chris le da un poco de miedo hablar porque es algo completamente inusual, pero intenta decirle de una y mil pequeñas maneras que está preocupado, que eso no puede hacerle ningún bien, que tiene que afrontarlo de una vez y salir para adelante.

(Chris no puede decirle que es estúpido. Chris no puede pedirle que deje de hacerlo, porque sentir todo demasiado es parte fundamental e integral de lo que Darren es, y Chris nunca podría pedir que Darren deje de ser como es.)

Así que Chris hace lo que puede con lo que tiene.

Intenta cocinarle su desayuno favorito, y aunque sólo logra demostrar que no debería estar solo en un radio de cinco metros a la redonda de una hornalla, al menos logra sacarle a Darren una sonrisa pequeña y adorable.

Se roba una idea que Darren aplica a menudo con él y le deja post-it's por toda la casa con demostraciones de afecto y mensajes cursi, pero también con letras de canciones y chistes internos, y comentarios sarcásticos, y toda clase de ideas random, que es un vicio que no pudo evitar incorporar de Darren. Toma como una pequeña victoria el encontrar el guión de la semana de Darren- y es fácil diferenciar el de Darren y el suyo, porque los dos tienen la manía de llenarlo de anotaciones en los márgenes, y Chris todavía posee la habilidad de reconocer su propia letra de la de Darren-, y en la portada lleva la nota rosa- porque los post-it son de Darren, por supuesto- que Chris le dejó esa mañana contra la puerta del microondas (_"No sabes cómo te extraño por las mañanas cuando mi tocino y mis huevos no se hacen solos. Para que veas que estoy contigo no sólo por lo guapo que eres._") y Chris hace de su meta personal el idear cada mañana un mensaje lo suficientemente memorable como para reemplazar al del día anterior.

Intenta acostarse a un horario más o menos razonable- porque si hay otra señal aparte de la ausencia de música que es inequívoca de que Dare está emocionalmente agotado por la grabación de este episodio es que no tiene miles de actividades paralelas, y hasta duerme casi como una persona normal-, y pese al calor se acurruca a su lado bajo las sábanas y lo estrecha entre sus brazos, y todo lo que durante el día le parecen líneas firmes y ángulos atractivos y masculinos, se le hacen puntos débiles, susceptibles al quiebre, y se da cuenta como nunca antes de la diferencia de tamaño y de lo pequeño que se siente Darren entre sus brazos.

Chris lo besa siempre que puede, a todo momento, besos firmes y cálidos, besos en los que él toma el control, pero no por el placer de tomar el control, sino para ser un ancla, un lugar firme y seguro al que Darren tiene que saber que puede aferrarse sin riesgo de hundirse.

Darren es receptivo a todos estos pequeños gestos, como lo es siempre Darren, así que Chris sabe que sus esfuerzos no están siendo en vano, pero aún así parece una gota dentro de un mar, y no deja de ser frustrante. Pero Ashley insiste en que no puede dejarse el alma en eso, porque si se agota él también, eso no le hará ningún bien a Darren. Lea opina lo mismo, aunque no sea algo de lo que ella y Chris hablen, pero Chris lo sabe, porque Lea aporta su propio grano de arena para animar a Darren todo lo posible, y Chris no puede evitar adorarla más de lo que ya la adora cada vez que logra arrancarle una sonrisa. Chris está seguro de que el resto del cast se ha dado cuenta también, pero Darren se esmera en ocultarlo implacablemente, y ninguno puede darle una palabra de ánimo o una palmada en la espalda sin que sea entrometerse demasiado, y cuando Darren deja ver la hilacha al menos por un segundo, Chris recibe al menos dos o tres miradas inquisitivas que solo puede responder encogiéndose de hombros. El resto del cast no hace preguntas, porque ha regido siempre entre ellos la política de no obligar a hablar al que no quiere, y es una de las pocas que todos honran escrupulosamente.

A Chris mismo le frustra que Darren- que desde el día uno ha establecido que para él la comunicación es algo esencial dentro de una pareja- prefiera embotellar todos esos sentimientos dentro de él mismo en lugar de hablarlos y compartirlos, pero Chris se obliga a recordar tres cosas: primero, la empatía infinita con Blaine, por lo que no es de extrañar que Darren esté adoptando exactamente la misma actitud; segundo, que muchas veces Darren necesita su propio tiempo para procesar y asimilar las cosas, y cuando esté listo, seguramente escribirá una canción desgarradora o increíble, o las dos, que cambiará un poco el mundo y seguirá adelante, en realidad es sólo cuestión de esperar; tercero, que si Darren necesitase algo de él se lo haría saber con ese sutil lenguaje que Chris está comenzando a entender de a poco, y que hasta ahora ha obrado maravillas entre ellos, así que Chris sólo puede confiar en el buen criterio de Darren, porque por muchas bromas que haya circulando al respecto, es una persona adulta, y puede cuidar bastante bien de sí mismo, aunque el 90% duerma menos y trabaje más de lo que debería.

Así que Chris se consuela pensando que ni hay mucho más que pueda hacer, más de lo que ya hace, porque, gracias a los sentimientos propios que le despierta la grabación de este episodio, y los otros que ha conocido a lo largo de su estadía en Glee, sumados a su conocimiento de la naturaleza compleja de los sentimientos de Darren, entiende mucho y se imagina bastante de lo que está pasando dentro de su cabeza, y sólo puede pedir que lo poco que hace alcance para suavizar las peores sensaciones y que en el momento en que Darren esté listo, o lo necesite, se acercará a hablar, porque a fin de cuentas así es como esa relación _funciona_.

Chris no puede más que alegrarse cuando la grabación de _Dance with someboy_ termina de una buena vez. Es la preocupación por Darren, por supuesto, pero también son sus propios sentimientos que afloran a la superficie, su propio dolor, la viciosa necesidad de hacerlo todo lo mejor que se pueda, especialmente en un episodio que apela a la sensbilidad de tanta gente, y con el cual tanta gente se va a sentir traicionada, molesta o afectada, y ni siquiera tiene que preocuparse sólo por los fans del Klaine, también va a ser un infierno de soportar a gente que no entiende por qué siguen juntos, que siente que Kurt se rebaja en lugar de entender que Kurt muta, crece y se beneficia en pos de algo que lo hace feliz, y eso sin contar con la gente que lo odia porque sí, porque es él o porque es Kurt, independientemente de lo que haga o deje de hacer; frente a ese paredón agotador de llantos y quejas y críticas y odio constante, lo mejor que Chris tiene para defenderse es un E_s mi trabajo, y lo defiendo, y lo hago lo mejor de lo que soy capaz, y si no te gusta pues tú te lo pierdes_, pero para poder esgrimir ese argumento tiene que ser lo mejor de lo que es capaz, y Chris ama dar un 125% de sí mismo, pero es extenuante. Y no deja de ser tan agotador simplemente porque el agotamiento se esconda debajo de la alfombra para que la preocupación y el interés por Darren sean la prioridad.

Así que Chris agradece que la semana de grabación haya terminado, porque está agotado al borde de la extenuación, y porque es ese breve momento de paz entre ya no tener que preocuparse por toda la carga emocional que tiene que volcar a la hora de grabar el episodio y no tener que preocuparse aún por las reacciones que el episodio haya podido despertar. Por eso, y porque Darren se ha relajado un poco, y porque son las nueve de la noche y por primera vez en definitivamente demasiados días, están los dos acostados en la cama, con Darren recostado sobre Chris y su cabeza descansando sobre su estómago y realmente, Chris ama esos momentos en los que pueden estar en silencio y en paz por más de cinco minutos sin que alguno de los dos tenga que preocuparse porque el mundo se va a venir abajo si no están haciendo tres o cuatro cosas en simultáneo en los próximos treinta segundos.

Darren respira, y su aliento hace cosquillas en la piel suave del estómago de Chris, mientras él desordena los rizos oscuros con una mano. Darren habla en el momento justo en el que Chris pensaba que ya se había quedado dormido.

- Has estado fantástico esta semana.- Lo dice con voz suave y queda, y Chris responde con un _Mmm_, porque no puede evitar sentir que hablar demasiado rompería la magia del momento.- Sé que tenías miedo de que _I have nothing_ en sus notas originales fuese un poco demasiado para ti, aunque no lo fuese para Kurt, pero, en serio, has estado magnífico.

- Tú has estado magnífico, Dare. Creo que Blaine me rompió el corazón más de dos mil veces.

Darren suelta un sonido indefinido, pero restriega su nariz contra el estómago desnudo de Chris- y, seriamente, tenía que estar muy preocupado y muy agotado para que Darren lo hubiese convencido de _eso_-, y Chris lleva su mano hasta la base del cuello de Darren, para hacer caricias en esa zona que sabe que es la debilidad de su novio.

- Es sólo que me he sentido muy identificado con Blaine últimamente, nada más.

- Los mensajes eran todos de Ashley. O de Lea. O de las dos. Lo juro.- Intenta bromear Chris, pero Darren no se ríe.

- No quiero que pienses que me siento dejado de lado o no querido. Porque no es verdad, y si me hubiese quedado alguna duda, esta semana has demostrado con creces que es imposible estar a tu lado y sentirse no querido. Tampoco creo que me estés escondiendo algo, porque ese es tan _no_ tu estilo, Chris. Pero eso no implica que no hay otros sentimientos con los que pueda identificarme. Como, por ejemplo, el pensar que es demasiado bueno para durar y que un buen día conseguirás algo mucho mejor y que ni siquiera podría culparte porque, ¿cómo podría culparte por querer tener lo mejor que la vida puede ofrecerte? Nadie podría culparte jamás por eso.

- Darren, no seas despreciativo contigo mismo.

- No soy despreciativo. Y sabes bien que no tengo problemas de autoestima. Solamente soy consciente de que no jugamos en la misma liga, Chris.

Chris le toma la barbilla con las dos manos y lo obliga a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Darren _freaking_ Criss me está diciendo que no juega en la misma liga que yo? Lo siento, pero deberás pellizcarme unas cuantas veces para convencerme de que no estoy soñando. Y ni siquiera es un buen sueño.

Darren se muerde el labio inferior por toda respuesta, y Chris le hace gestos con las manos para darle a entender que suba para que estén los dos recostados a la misma altura. Chris espera a tener a Darren acurrucado entre sus brazos antes de comenzar con el discurso.

- Mira, Darren, voy a hablar y por una vez quiero que realmente me escuches, así que apreciaría que no me interrumpieses. Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que entiendo lo que ha sucedido esta semana, y no estoy dolido ni molesto. Entiendo que ha sido un episodio complicado y muy cargado emocionalmente, porque yo también lo he sentido y me ha destrozado un poco por dentro, y lo entiendo especialmente, porque sé que tienes más empatía con Blaine de lo que jamás he visto a nadie tener por su personaje. Lo entiendo, y no te juzgo, porque sé que sientes todo con una intensidad que a veces es extenuante, y no puedo quejarme de eso, porque es precisamente esa capacidad de sentimiento lo que hace que amarte sea un viaje aterrador pero maravilloso. _Entiendo_, Darren, y no te juzgo, porque aunque no entendiese, ¿cómo podría juzgarte por algo que sientes? Si quieres permitir que Blaine te rompa el corazón mil veces, o no puedes evitar que Blaine te rompa el corazón mil veces, es tu vida, y yo voy a estar ahí para tenerte la mano y tratar que el trance te sea lo más leve posible. Entiendo la empatía y entiendo que te sientas destrozado en este momento, porque hace semanas que vienes llevando adelante historias que no son sencillas y que son dolorosas, y lo haces magníficamente, y eso por supuesto va a consumir toda tu energía. Pero no voy a permitir que Blaine se meta dentro de tu cabeza. Lo lamento, pero no. Tú no eres Blaine, y yo no soy Kurt, y no tenemos diecisiete años y no puedo prometer que vamos a vivir por siempre felices, pero ten por seguro que no tienes que estar asustado de que el día de mañana te deje porque simplemente conozca a alguien más fabuloso. Para empezar, porque si vivieras dentro de mi cabeza, te darías cuenta de que para mí no hay nadie más perfecto y más fabuloso que tú. Segundo, porque aunque lo hubiera, no quiero a nadie más fabuloso, Dare. Te quiero a ti. Y eso es algo que _yo_ quiero, y no puedes cambiarlo, ni aunque quisieras. Y, sinceramente, espero que no quieras.

- Nunca dije que quisiera.

- Bien. No me gustaría tener que golpearte en la cabeza.

- No me trates como si tuviera cinco años.

El silencio se hace denso y espeso por un minuto y Chris tiene que contar mentalmente hasta diez para no hacer algo que está seguro que va a lamentar después.

- Entonces no te comportes como si los tuvieras.

Okey, bueno, quizás hubiera sido mejor si hubiese contado hasta veinte._ O hasta quince mil millones._

Darren lo mira a los ojos, y Chris puede ver cómo traga saliva trabajosamente, y hay un destello que es demasiado parecido a la traición brillando en sus ojos, y Chris no soporta esa mirada en sus ojos, así que se apresura a atraparlo en un abrazo antes de que Darren pueda alejarse de él.

- Lo siento. No quise decir eso. O sí, pero no así. Lo siento. Ha sido… una larga semana.

Si hay algo que Darren no es, es rencoroso, y Chris está agradecido de eso cuando Darren se relaja en el abrazo y lo besa ligero en las mejillas, una, dos, tres veces.

- Yo lo siento. A veces me absorbo un poco demasiado y me olvido de que no debe haber sido una semana particularmente fácil tampoco para ti.

- Está bien. No te preocupes.

- No, no está bien. Y me preocupo por ti. Siempre me preocupo por ti.

- No te preocupes por mí, _ocúpate_ de mi, ¿sí, Dare?- Chris lo mira a los ojos, corriéndole los rizos de la frente hasta que Darren asiente con la cabeza.- Es natural que estas cosas pasen, Dare. Lo único que te pido es que hables conmigo, porque tengo muchos super-poderes, pero todavía no adquirí el de leerte el pensamiento. Eres bueno hablando, Dare, eres _fantástico_ cuando es otro el que lo necesita, así que pon esa cualidad a buen uso cuando eres tú quien lo necesita, ¿está bien? Y una cosa más, Dare: yo entiendo que lo de Blaine te duela y te destroce al medio. Lo entiendo, porque a mi me pasa con Kurt todo el tiempo. Pero Glee fue lo que nos juntó. No permitas que Glee sea lo que nos separe.

* * *

******Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
